This invention relates generally to a process for removing water from a mechanical pulp, chemical pulp or paper sheet. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for removing such water in a first zone, where the mechanical pulp, chemical pulp or paper sheet runs, for example, between two wires in a dewatering machine and is dewatered advantageously in a wedge zone, i.e. a sector in which the two wires converge in a wedge shape. In addition, the invention refers to a device for implementing the process.
A device of this kind is known, for example, from WO 00/77298, where initial dewatering takes place in a gravity zone and further dewatering in a twin-wire zone. This is followed by dewatering in further zones. A device for dewatering purposes is shown here at the top wire where the water from the wire is directed as a so-called free jet into a dewatering box and drained off from there. Only the water collecting on the wire (surface of the wire) is carried off here. A large quantity of water, however, remains in the wire, which later causes re-wetting of the mechanical pulp, chemical pulp or paper sheet.